questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Long timeline
:This article should not be confused with the Mordavia History of Events: A Time Line published in the official Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness Hintbook. This is a loose timeline of the Quest for Glory series, based off of dates given in the games and manuals. The first section assumes that present events in the games takes place over the course of approximately a year's time (based on Tetralogy concept). It is unclear on if the QFGV winter occurs before the new year or after. The Mordavia History of Events implies that a few years passed between the time that Ad Avis died and the Hero was brought to Mordavia. The second timeline includes a portion of the Mordavian time line with game dates included. Single Year Timeline Before the Series ;-1001 BQFG : The Djinn Wars; Iblis creates the Forbidden City and raises an army of djinn to take over the world. The sultan Suleiman bin Daoud raises an army of djinn to stop the Marid. :Iblis is bound in a statue, but a prophecy predicts he may rise again. He Who Waits Behind is bound to a ring to help prevent this. ;-200 BQFG : King Siegfried the Third gives Spielburg castle to the von Spielburg family. ;-100 BQFG : Erasmus built his vacation tower on Mount Zauberberg. ;-70 BQFGAd Avis dialogue: Do you know how long I've awaited this moment? Seventy years! Seventy years I have served the Dark Master while watching for the stars to align. Seventy years I have spent learning the magic that control's mens minds and waiting for a full to fullfill the :Ad Avis enters into service for the Dark Master, and is bound to her, despite his outrage that she is a woman. He discovers the prophecies of Iblis and begins a plot to summon him. ;-40 BQFG : Laspo Yorick becomes Court Jester to Baron Stefan von Spielburg. ;-20 BQFG :The Dark Master grows tired of Ad Avis and and releases him. Ad Avis, freed from his servitude to the Dark Master, travels to Shapeir to prepare for the coming of Iblis. : King Justinian becomes king of Silmaria. ;-18 BQFG : Elsa von Spielburg is born in Spielburg Valley. ;-15 BQFG : Rakeesh Sah Tarna gives up the throne of Tarna to become a Paladin and defeat the Demon Wizard. : Anna is killed in Mordavia and becomes a ghost. ;-10 BQFG : Elsa von Spielburg was stolen away by magic. Yorick starts searching for her. ;-8 BQFG : Yorick discovers Elsa with the brigands, and becomes the Brigand Warlock. ;-5 BQFG : Bernard von Spielburg disappears during a hunt. :Sam moves to Spielburg and begins begging there (QFG1 EGA). ;-4 BQFG : The Dark Master takes up residence in Castle Borgov. Harsh rains ensue, turning the only pass out of the valley into a deadly swamp."...strangers moved in four years ago..." ;-3 BQFG : Heinrich Pferdefedern's wife and mother of Hilde Pferdefedern passes away. :Boris Stovich leaves his wife, and starts working at Castle Borgov. ;-2 BQFG : Tanya is kidnapped. ;-1 BQFG :Ad Avis deposes of the Emir of Raseir and places his brother on the throne.A tale is told of this time last year, That Magic caused the man to disappear. A brother now is ruling in Raseir, and no one knows the fate of the Emir.Khaveen, military commander, forces all the Katta out of the city. :Shameen and Shema journey to Spielburg to search for a Hero, whilst most of the other exiles relocate to Shapeir. :The moneychanger Dahab Khalis and his family flee to the city of Tarna. :Marrak, Sarra, and Salla find refuge in Silmaria. :Sharaf remains in the city and helps to organize an underground movement."The Katta were driven from their home in Raseir last year." :Dr. Cranium receives his last shipment of scientific equipment. Soon after the Mordavian pass becomes completely impassible. *-? months BQFG: Heinrich Pferdefedern is attacked by Brigands. The Series ;0 QFG : Spring of 0QFG *'Prologue Begins.' Devon Aidendale leaves Willowsby heading towards Spielburg. *2 weeks later: Abdulla Doo is a rich merchant leaving Shapeir, he planned to be the first merchant to enter Spielburg Valley that year. *3 weeks later: Abdulla Doo's caravan is attacked by Brigands in Spielburg Pass, stealing all of his wares. *4 weeks later: QFG1 Begins. The Hero arrives in the valley, and soon becomes trapped by an avalanche from the Dragon Smoke Mountains as the snow melts. :? weeks later: QFG1 Ends. The Hero saves Spielburg. Baba Yaga flees the valley, eventually making her way to Mordavia. :? weeks later: Elsa von Spielburg finishes driving the remaining Brigands from the valley. At some unknown point in time, Stefan von Spielburg retires and his son becomes the new ruling Baron, much to Elsa's disgust. Summer of 0QFG *? days after QFG1: QFG2 Begins. The Hero is brought to the south by Shameen and Shema to save the cities of Shapeir and Raseir. :17 days later in Shapeir, the Hero joins a caravan headed for Raseir. :30 days later:QFG2 Ends.'the Hero defeats Ad Avis. The Sultan Harun al-Rashid declares the adventurer a Hero of Shapeir, and adopts him as his own son. *? weeks later: Dr. Cranium journeys to Spielburg Valley to gather ecological findings. He finds that there has been an Antwerp population explosion, and brings some of the baby Antwerps with him back to Mordavia. *3 months later: 'QFG3 Begins. The Hero speaks to Aziza about the defeat of Ad Avis, learning of his strange disappearance. *3 days later, he travels to Tarna via a magical gate alongside Rakeesh to prevent a war. :? weeks later: QFG3 Ends. A Demon Wizard at the World Gate is destroyed through the Hero's actions. Moments later, the Hero is consumed by dark magics and transported to the Dark One's Cave in Mordavia. *The Emir Arus al-Din resigns and gives his title to his niece Zayishah, who begins to welcome the Katta people back to Raseir. With law and order returning to the city, many of its more unsavory residents leave, Ferrari and Ugarte among them accompanied by Nawar, Budar, Abdim, Abduel, Abdull, and Abdum. Autumn of 0QFG *Immediately after QFG3: QFG4 Begins. The Hero begins his journey through Mordavia to learn of the Dark Master and stop the second summoning of Avoozl. :? weeks later: The Hero destroys the Nosferatu Ad Avis, though Katrina's soul is consumed by darkness in the process. ::2 weeks laterNarrator dialogue: "Two weeks pass from the encounter in the Dark One's Cave.": QFG4 Ends. Dmitri Ivanov is declared the new Boyar by the regional King. The swamp begins to clear from the pass, opening the valley to the outside world again. *King Justinian of Silmaria and the Silmarian Chief Thief are assassinated at some point in time near these events. :2 day later, Hesperian mercenaries invade Marete. :Minos brings Elsa to Silmaria to compete in the Rites of Rulership. Toro follows and becomes master of the local Adventurer's Guild. Magnum Opus also travels to Silmaria to compete in the Rites. Erasmus and Fenris contact the Hero and whisk him off to Mariana. ;0 QFG or 1 QFG Winter *Immediately after QFG4: QFG5 Begins. The Hero arrives in Silmaria and seeks to uncover the King's assassin and compete in the Rites of Rulership. Mordavian Timeline A portion of the Mordavia History of Events: A Time Line in relation to references from QFG4, QFG2, QFG3 and Who's Who in Mordavia. ;-1005 BQFG4 :The Djinn Wars; Iblis creates the Forbidden City and raises an army of djinn to take over the world. The sultan Suleiman bin Daoud raises an army of djinn to stop the Marid. :Iblis is bound in a statue, but a prophecy predicts he may rise again. He Who Waits Behind is bound to a ring to help prevent this.In reference to the fact that this event occured 1001 years before Ad Avis death ;-74 BQFG4Ad Avis dialogue: Do you know how long I've awaited this moment? Seventy years! Seventy years I have served the Dark Master while watching for the stars to align. Seventy years I have spent learning the magic that control's mens minds and waiting for a full to fullfill the :In the land of Silmaria, a young wizard (Ad Avis) seeks out the Dark Master (Katrina) to gain forbidden knowledge. :Ad Avis enters into service for the Dark Master, and is bound to her, despite his outrage that she is a woman. He discovers the prophecies of Iblis and begins a plot to summon him. ;-24 BQFG4He challenged me to a magical duel and lost. I made him my servant for fifty years until I grew bored with him and turned him loose. :The Dark Master grows tired of Ad Avis and and releases him. Ad Avis, freed from his servitude to the Dark Master travels to Raseir for the final preparations to unleash Iblis. ;-15 BQFG4Dr. Cranium dialogue:My neighbor Nikolai is not actually as old as he now appears. He has been very unhappy since his wife's disappearance some 15 years ago. I can understand his dissapointment; she never brought back the berries I needed in an experiment." :Anna is killed outside of town while looking for berries in the forest. :Rakeesh becomes a paladin and defeats the Demon Wizard. ;-5 BQFG4QFG: Shadows of Darkness Hintbook, 30 :Ad Avis deposes of the Emir of Raseir and places his brother on the throne. Khaveen, military commander, forces all the Katta out of the city. :Shameen and Shema journey to Spielburg to search for a Hero, whilst most of the other exiles relocate to Shapeir.In reference to the fact that this event occured one year before Ad Avis' death :The Dark Master enters Mordavia, drawn by the lure of the dark magic and rumors of the Cult of the Dark One and Avoozl. She takes over Castle Borgov (Other references imply this event could have occured at 4 or 15 years ago). ;-4 BQFG4 :'''QFG2 Ends: '''the Ad Avis is killed in Raseir by the Hero, and the Dark Master summons his body to Mordavia, so that he will be her Vampire Slave. :Townspeople begin to notice the strangers in the castle.Olga Stovich dialogue: "...strangers moved in four years ago..." :3 months later; Hero visits Aziza to discuss Ad Avis missing body, and rumors of war in Tarna. :3 days later; Hero travels to Tarna via magical portal. ;-3 BQFG4Olga Stovich dialogue: "My sad, departed husband? His name was Boris. Gone three years now." :Boris Stovich becomes the Gatekeeper of Castle Borgov. ;-2 BQFG4QFG:Shadows of Darkness Hintbook, 32, Olga Stovich dialogue: "Yuri hasn't been the same since his daughter was stolen away two years ago.",Yuri Markorov dialogue: Two years ago, Tanya was stolen from her bedroom one night. :The Dark Master has the monster Toby lure the Child Tanya from Hotel Mordavia in town. :Tanya becomes the Dark Master's 'daughter'. ;-4 to -1 BQFG4: :The Dark Master summons rainstorms to block off Mordavia from the outside world. :The Dark Master learns that she needs the 'Seven Rituals of Summoning' to draw Avoozl into this world. The Dark Master wants night to last forever, so that she will never be helpless in her coffin again. :The Dark Master locates and takes the Mouth ritual, hidden in the arch by the Dark One's Cave. ;-1 BQFG4 :Dr. Cranium gets one final shipment of supplies.Dr. Cranium dialogue: The heavy rains the last few years have put a damper on the local economy--the only road out of the valley has become covered by an endless and impassible swamp. I have not received a single delivery of scientific equipment this year." :There is an Antwerp population explosion in Spielburg during the spring. :Months later, during the summer, Dr. Cranium visits Spielburg to collect Antwerp speciments.Dr. Cranium dialogue: "I spent some time in Spielburg last summer." "I went on an Antwerp-gathering expedition a few months ago" "...there was an Antwerp population explosion last spring." :The rains completely block the pass with the swamp ;Present :The Dark Master and Ad Avis cast Entrapment and Teleport spells to summon a Hero to find the missing Rituals. :The dark magic of the Dark One's Cave distorts the Teleport spell, and thus the Hero appears in the Dark One's Cave itself instead of in the castle. :The Dark Master senses the distortion of her spell, and waits outside the cave to use the Mouth Ritual should the Hero be able to reach the cave mouth. She decides to bide her time and see if she can convince the Hero to help her. Miscellaneous and alternate dates ;-15 BQFG Anna learns of strangers and Dark Master moving into the castle from other towns people. Soon after she heads outside of town to find materials for Dr. Cranium and is killed. ;-9 BQFG Elsa is turned down training by the Weapon Master for being female. ;-5 BQFG Katrina moved into Castle Borgov because she heard rumors of of the Cult of the Dark One.QFG4 hintbook, pg 30 Significant Historical Events with Unknown Dates *Julanar becomes a healer, one of the first women to do so. She is tricked by brigands and, while attempting to escape, is transformed into a tree by a djinn that heard her cries for help. *The Dragon of Doom is created by powerful magic out of the element of fire. It lays waste to much of the Med Sea, and sinking Atlantis; the mages there are forced to transform into Tritons to survive. Dragon Pillars are raised on the isle of Marete to bind the Dragon into the temple at the Dragon Blood Pool. *The wizard Katrina is expelled from the Wizards Institute of Technocery for her exploration of dark magic. *The Cult of the Dark One, now led by the Barishnikov Vasiliovitch Borgov, attempts to summon the Dark One to Mordavia. :An army is raised to stop them and a great battle ensues, during which the cultists are transformed to Chernovy. The Mage Erana has her soul trapped in a limbo dimension by Avoozl. The Paladin Piotyr quests to destroy the Dark One Rituals, and is never heard from again. :His fiancee was left pregnant with the father of Dmitri Ivanov. References